Evey's Eruption
by LisalikesPhantom
Summary: What is Evey thinking when she wakes up in a strange home? What is she dying to say? Click to find out. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer****: I do not own V for Vendetta, okay? I DO, however, own my strangeness. : - )**

Disoriented. That is all Evey felt. The woman yawned, slowly sitting up in bed. A sudden pain shot through her head, and she sank back down, letting her face drop into her hands. When her head cleared somewhat, she looked around, and gasped. Where was she? What had happened? She knew something had occurred…she just couldn't think of what exactly. Evey took more of the room in. It was quite interesting, actually. There were several book shelves stacked with books, and the style was very elegant. She liked where she was. She felt oddly calmed…but where _was _she? Slowly, Evey got out of bed. She felt immediately dizzy as her feet landed on the floor; she must have slept for several hours. She stepped awkwardly into a nice – looking den area. There was a juke box in the corner, and she could hear some movement further up. The racket she heard was coming from the kitchen. Who was….? Oh yes! Her savior! He was wearing such a cute pink flowery apron. Evey smiled; he reminded her of one of those puppet things in a puppet show...

"Good morning, Evey", V said, snapping the girl from her thoughts, "I hope you are hungry. You have slept for a full day."

Evey nodded eagerly, "I'm starving!"

She was peering curiously, trying to see what was in the frying pan he was holding, when-

"Your hands!"

She noticed V's hands were very blistered and looked as if they had been seriously injured. The compassion she immediately felt for her savior must have expressed itself differently on her face, for the masked man quickly realized his skin was exposed; he grabbed his gloves and swiftly pulled them on.

"I hope that did not ruin your appetite", he replied, that ever-grinning masked face now turned to look at his guest.

"No, no really, but…what happened?"

"There was a fire once, long ago…nothing to worry about now", V answered, and Evey understood the dismissal of this particular topic.

The man turned around once more, flipping something onto a plate. He set it on the table, and motioned for Evey to have a seat. Evey approached the table, and then froze. She could not believe her eyes. What she saw on her plate was…ridiculous! Absolutely preposterous!

"Er…Evey?" V asked awkwardly.

Evey looked at him, a sort of glint in her eyes.

"Do you…do you not like your eggs like this? I can make scrambled if you want, or sunny side up…"

V trailed off, feeling very uneasy. What had he done to upset her so?

"Do you need something? Just tell me and – "

"V!" Evey said shrilly.

"…Yes?" he asked unsurely.

"V, how long did you say I slept for?"

V sighed, relieved. So she was not upset with him. She must have just realized that she had been her for quite a while; she _had _hit her head pretty hard. Perhaps she was merely worried that people might get suspicious of her whereabouts.

"A full day, Evey. And night, to be precise. Approximately twenty – four hours."

Evey's eyes narrowed as she looked at her plate once more, then glared into V's masked face.

"What's the matter? I…already asked you if you wanted your eggs differently, do you even like – "

"Eggs? EGGS?! That's the problem, V! I have been asleep for the past twenty – four hours after what I assume was a quite tiring day, and I wake up, and all I get is one EGG? In one piece of TOAST?!"

V was stunned. It had completely not occurred to him. Of course, what a horrible host he was! The woman said herself she was starving!

"Evey, I'm so, so, so sorry! Why don't I make you another one? No, two, since this one is probably cold by now. And eggs are never good when they are – oh alright, AN egg is never good when it's cold."

Evey still did not look satisfied. She glanced to the stove, then back to her plate.

"Three? Three."

V stood up to set to work, but noticed that she was still staring at him.

"Four it is."

Evey looked satisfied.

She leaned back and closed her eyes. _Why_ she was here, well, she would get to that later. She tried once again to put two and two together, to string together the events which had occurred, which she only remembered flashes of. All she knew for a fact was that this mad had saved her and –

She was startled out of her thoughts when a gloved hand gently placed a plate stacked with four slices of toast, in which each slice had its own fried egg positioned in a perfectly round hole dead center of the toast. Evey noticed the perfection, and started to think of ways this meal was possible to make, but was stumped. She could never manage this without the egg breaking. She was about to compliment this talent and point out such perfection, when all was forgotten as she took her first bite.

"Real butter! I haven't had this since I was a little girl!"

The End.

**Well? I just had to write this. My friend Elizabeth (or Liz, or Zil, Or Zilly, or My-Lover-Gren-Gren(this being her fanfiction pen name), and I always make what we call "V Sandwiches" every snow day, and every year on November 5****th****. We started going crazy and joked about how V gives Evey only one such sandwich (me and Liz always make two for each of us :P), and I realllllly wanted to write something about it. So thanks, Liz, I s'pose I wouldn't have come to this if you hadn't been over that day:P**

**Review please, or don't, what ever, doesn't matter. Oh alright, it matters. Lots.**

**Bye now!!!**

**LISA:D (likes Phantom)**


End file.
